english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Erik Braa
Erik Braa is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Monster Island (2017) - Giraldo, Mongo Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Law & Order: Legacies (2011) - Harlan Fitzpatrick (ep2) *Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus (2010) - Hostage, Lewis, MP narrator 'Video Games' *Amaranthine Voyage: The Obsidian Book (2015) - Asturian *Amaranthine Voyage: The Orb of Purity (2015) - Driver, Kraixx *Amaranthine Voyage: Winter Neverending (2016) - Loremaster, Progenitors (man) *Assassin's Creed II: Discovery (2009) - Archer, Juan de Marillo, Muhummad *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - Knolan *CSI: Fatal Conspiracy (2010) - Guillermo Rice, Marcus Kunchai *Danse Macabre: Crimson Cabaret (2014) - Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, Peter Vasilevich - The Baron *Danse Macabre: Florentine Elegy (2017) - Giancarlo Pozzi, Pozzi's brother *Danse Macabre: Lethal Letters (2016) - Shop owner *Danse Macabre: Ominous Obsession (2016) - Bartender, Cloaked man 1 *Danse Macabre: Thin Ice (2015) - Scott Patterson *Dragon Front (2016) - Additional Voices *Duke Grabowski: Mighty Swashbuckler! (2016) - Additional Voices *Hidden Expedition: Dawn of Prosperity (2015) - Trailer Narrator *Hidden Expedition: Fountain of Youth (2016) - Bartholomew Leaky, Trailer *Hidden Expedition: Midgard's End (2016) - SAGA scientist *Hidden Expedition: Smithsonian Castle (2015) - John Varden *Hidden Expedition: The Eternal Emperor (2016) - Narrator *Hidden Expedition: The Lost Paradise (2016) - Trapped man *Kelvin and the Infamous Machine (2016) - Alchemist, Dr. Cruzlink, Lumberjack, Mortimer, Sleeping Guard, The Shuffler *League of Legends (2009-2014) - Draven, Jax, Vel'Koz *League of Light: Edge of Justice (2017) - Additional Voices *League of Light: The Gatherer (2016) - Additional Voices *Mirage: Arcane Warfare (2017) - Azar Announcer, Jinn *Moebius: Empire Rising (2014) - Douglas Carter, Hasim *Mystery of the Ancients: Mud Water Creek (2016) - Additional Voices *Myths of the World: Behind the Veil (2017) - Head Shadow Fisherman, Narrator *Myths of the World: Born of Clay and Fire (2016) - Clayborne, Ignac *Myths of the World: Bound by the Stone (2016) - The Narrator *Myths of the World: Fire from the Deep (2018) - Narrator *Myths of the World: Island of Forgotten Evil (2016) - Narrator *Myths of the World: Love Beyond (2018) - Narrator *Myths of the World: The Black Sun (2017) - Narrator, Old Guard *Myths of the World: The Heart of Desolation (2015) - Dragon King, Trailer voice, Tu - Earth Dragon *Myths of the World: The Whispering Marsh (2015) - Baron Dietrich von Nebelburg, Narrator, The Lantern Man *Off the Record: The Art of Deception (2015) - Hans Mayer, Waiter *Off the Record: The Final Interview (2015) - Richard Berkins, Trailer Voice *Off the Record: The Liberty Stone (2015) - Tyrell Walker *Ori and the Blind Forest (2015) - Spirit Tree *Phantasmat: Insidious Dreams (2017) - Stan White *Phantasmat: Mournful Loch (2017) - Narrator *Phantasmat: Remains of Buried Memories (2019) - Alfred Burton *Phantasmat: Town of Lost Hope (2016) - Police Officer, Thomas Noble *Raw Data (2017) - Adam X10, David, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Strider (2014) - General Mikiel *The Walking Dead: Season Two: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Randy (ep5) *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2019. Category:American Voice Actors